warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hopekit
|pastaffie=ShadowClan |age=Less than one day |death=Complications from birth |postdeath=StarClan |namest=Kit: StarClan Resident: |namesl=HopekitRevealed in a letter from Victoria Holmes HopekitRevealed in a letter from Victoria Holmes |familyt=Mother: Father: Sister: Brother: |familyl=Yellowfang Raggedstar Wishkit Brokenstar |livebooks=''Yellowfang's Secret'' |deadbooks=''Yellowfang's Secret}} '''Hopekit' is a tiny she-kit with an unknown description. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret :Yellowfang gives birth to three kits in the hollow of a dead tree, two she-kits and a tom. While the tom lets out an angry wail when his mother touches him, Hopekit only whimpers quietly and moves her paws slightly. Yellowfang continues to lick the she-kit, but her breathing continues to get shallower until she too dies. Yellowfang buries her two dead daughters deep in the ground, so no fox, badger, or cat would ever find them. :At the half-moon gathering of the medicine cats Silverflame comes to Yellowfang. Yellowfang asks if she knew about the kits and Silverflame replies that she did, on the night Yellowfang was made a medicine cat, three kits appeared behind her. As Silverflame is about to leave Yellowfang asks about her daughters and looks around, finally spotting them. She tries to run towards them, but her legs are useless and she soon wakes up back at the Moonstone. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :Hopekit is born to Yellowfang and Raggedpelt, she and her sister, Wishkit, die soon after they are born. Yellowfang is distraught at this, thinking of how the precious kits should never have been born. Soon after Yellowfang buries Hopekit and Wishkit on her way back to the camp. The Ultimate Guide :Although not mentioned by name, Hopekit appears briefly on Raggedstar's page. Yellowfang decided to become a medicine cat, which means she had to separate her relationship with Raggedpelt. It was too late it untangle their paths though, as Yellowfang soon found out she was expecting kits. Raggedpelt was overjoyed at the prospect at becoming a father but outraged when Yellowfang said their kits will never know who their mother was. Only one kit survived. :She is also mentioned not by name on Sagewhisker's page. Sagewhisker realized that Yellowfang was expecting Raggedstar’s kits, and wondered if she made a terrible mistake. She persuaded Yellowfang to tell Raggedstar that their kits will have at least one parent in the Clan and Yellowfang took her mentor's advice. Trivia *Vicky revealed Hopekit's name in a letter to a fan.Revealed on Victoria Holmes Letter 2 *She has kittypet blood because her grandfather Hal was a kittypet. *Vicky thinks Hopekit is cream with a gray muzzle and paws.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Vicky says that Hopekit died shortly after birth unlike Wishkit, who was stillborn.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Kin Members '''Mother:' :Yellowfang: Father: :Raggedstar: Sister: :Wishkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brother: :Brokenstar: Grandmothers: :Brightflower: :Featherstorm: Grandfathers: :Brackenfoot: :Hal: Great-Grandmother: :Silverflame: Uncles: :Nutwhisker: :Mintkit: :Scorchwind: Half Uncles: :Mosspaw: :Volepaw: Aunts: :Rowanberry: :Marigoldkit: Half Aunts: :Dawncloud: :Russetfur: Great-Aunts/Uncles: :Three unnamed kits: Cousins: :Cinderfur: :Stumpytail: :Two unknown kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Kit Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character